Une chanson pour son anniversaire
by Xazera
Summary: Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, c'est l'anniversaire de Felicity. Oliver lui réserve une surprise seulement il ne se doutait pas qu'il serait celui qui obtiendrait le plus beau des cadeaux...


**Salut tout le monde! **

**J'écoutais de la musique avec une amie et l'idée de ce OS m'est passé par la tête donc je l'ai écrit et je le poste!**

**Vous n'êtes pas vraiment obligé de lire les paroles de la chanson lorsqu'elle arrivera mais bon je pense que c'est sympa de savoir pourquoi je l'ai associé à l'histoire d'Oliver et Felicity! Par contre j'ai fait la traduction moi-même, je n'aimais pas vraiment celle d'internet, si vous voyez des erreurs n'hésitez pas à ma le dire!**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Le ciel au-dessus de Starling était dégagé, libéré de tout nuage. Comme si la météo elle-même s'était décidée à faire de ce jour le plus incroyable de tous. Les bureaux de Queen Consolidated étaient fermés, le dimanche était un jour de repos, même pour les milliardaires comme Oliver Queen. Il se leva ce matin-là de très bonne humeur. Il savait qu'il allait voir Felicity. Pour son anniversaire, il avait prévu une soirée avec tous ses amis au karaoké. A dire vrai, c'était un piètre chanteur mais il s'en fichait. Jour après jour il entendait la belle informaticienne chanter dans son bureau. Sa voix l'avait plusieurs fois ensorcelé. Elle avait un timbre très doux, qui faisait avoir des frissons à chaque fois au Justicier. En réalité, la voir suffisait à le rendre heureux. Il savait depuis quelques temps déjà que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle étaient très fort. Tellement fort, qu'il ne se souvenait pas les avoir ressenti auparavant. Il s'extirpa du lit et enfila un jean et une t-shirt. Felicity ne savait pas où ils allaient ce soir, c'était une surprise. Il espérait que cela lui ferait plaisir. Il attendit avec impatience que la matinée s'écoule, puis l'après-midi. Il devait passer chercher la blonde à dix-neuf heure, les autres les attendait à la salle qu'il avait loué pour eux. Toute la journée, il tourna en rond, ne sachant que faire, doutant de la justesse de son cadeau. S'était-il trompé? Il voulait que tout soit parfait, il voulait lui montrer à quel point il tenait à elle. Peut-être qu'un jour, il lui avouerait ses sentiments...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Felicity s'étira lentement. Elle ne voulait pas se lever, elle voulait dormir encore, dormir toute la journée. Après tout, que serait un dimanche sans grasse matinée? Elle allait replonger la tête dans l'oreiller lorsque son téléphone vibra sur sa table de nuit. Elle grommela et maudit celui qui l'avait dérangé. Elle tendit le bras et attrapa l'objet de son ennui. Elle avait reçu un message d'Oliver: "N'oublie pas ce soir, dix-neuf heure.  
PS: Joyeux anniversaire"

Un immense sourire envahit son visage. Là c'était sûr, elle n'avait plus du tout envie de dormir. Elle s'assit sur son lit et répondit au message.  
"Je serais prête!  
PS: Merci!"

Elle posa son téléphone et se leva. Sa bonne humeur était visible au premier coup d'œil. Le sourire qui demeurait sur son visage ne voulait pas partir. Le message d'Oliver l'avait rendue heureuse. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle allait faire ce soir mais elle savait que ça serait parfait. Après tout, elle allait être avec tous ses amis et Oliver... Oliver allait être là. Un sentiment étrange la parcourut. Ce même sentiment qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était au lycée et qu'elle allait à une soirée avec le garçon qu'elle aimait en secret. Car elle aimait Oliver, elle le savait. Depuis presque leur première rencontre, depuis qu'elle avait vu son regard. Elle savait cet amour impossible, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas le genre de femme que son patron fréquentait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Elle fila sous la douche, n'attendant qu'une chose, que cette journée en arrive à la soirée.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

L'heure approchait, lentement mais sûrement. Il était dix-huit heure trente. Felicity terminait de se préparer. Oliver avait dit, tenue simple. Elle avait fait simple. Un slim bleu et un t-shirt fin noir. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et elle avait décidé de garder ses lunettes. Elle était bien plus à l'aise avec. Elle ajouta quelques touches de maquillage sur ses yeux et ses lèvres avant de taper dans ses mains en signe de victoire. Elle était prête et en avance. Il ne restait qu'à mettre ses chaussures et à filer. La jeune femme enfila ses escarpins à talons noirs et attrapa son sac à main. Moins le quart. Elle était tellement impatiente qu'elle attendait assise sur son canapé. Le temps passa puis on sonna à sa porte. Elle se leva d'un bond et alla ouvrir. Elle découvrit un Oliver en costume, tenant un bouquet de fleur dans ses mains. La jeune femme rougit légèrement et les prit dans ses bras.

"Joyeux anniversaire!

-Merci! Tu as quelques minutes? Il faut que je les mette dans l'eau.

-C'est ta soirée, personne ne sera fâché si tu es un peu en retard."

Elle sourit et le fit entrer.

"Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas très bien rangé..."

Il sourit à son tour en regardant l'appartement. Il n'y était jamais entré auparavant.

"Elles sont vraiment magnifiques Oliver!"

Elle les mît dans un vase et revint à ses côtés.

"Je suis prête! Enfin je l'étais déjà avant parce que ça fait quinze minutes que j'attends presque devant la porte que tu arrives...

-Tu m'attendais avec autant d'impatience?

-Je suis toujours excitée de passer une soirée avec toi!"

Un léger silence s'installa.

"Et par avec toi, je voulais dire avec vous tous... Et par excitée je voulais dire contente. Bref."

Il sourit et lui tendit son bras.

"Si madame veut bien me suivre.

-Avec joie Monsieur Queen."

Elle le suivit jusqu'à la voiture et s'installa côté passager. Un grand sourire illuminait son visage, rendant Oliver heureux.

"Alors, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes?

-Si je te le dis, ça ne sera plus vraiment une surprise.

-Touché! Donne-moi au moins un indice.

-Disons que ça ne va pas bouleverser tes habitudes de travail."

Elle prit une mine intriguée qui fit sourire Oliver.

"Bon je vais me garer ici. On fera le reste à pied.

-Vraiment?"

Il sourit et sortit un bandeau de sa poche.

"Juste pour garder la surprise jusqu'au bout."

Elle tourna la tête pour qu'il puisse lui attacher le bandeau. Elle prit délicatement ses cheveux et les rassembla sur le côté pour éviter qu'ils ne se prennent dans le nœud. Sa nuque était découverte et Oliver eut envie de l'embrasser. Il se retint, il ne voulait pas gâcher cette soirée. Felicity sentit les mains du Justicier frôler sa nuque, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

"Tu as froid?"

Ses joues s'enflammèrent.

"Non, c'est l'anticipation de ce qui arrive ensuite.

-Je vois..."

Il sourit et noua le bandeau.

"J'ai fini. Ne bouge pas, je vais te conduire."

Elle entendit la portière claquer et la sienne s'ouvrir. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la fit sortir du véhicule.

"Ne t'en fais pas, je te dirige.

-Je te fais confiance Oliver."

Il sourit encore et posa une main sur son épaule alors que l'autre tenait les doigts de la jeune femme.

"On arrive bientôt?

-On dirait un enfant sur la route."

Il sentit un coup d'épaule amical et eut un sourire amusé.

"Je te signale que j'ai les yeux bandés, que je ne sais pas où on va et que je suis guidée par Oliver Queen...

-En quoi le fait que je te guide soit un problème?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment... A vrai dire, parfois les mots sortent tous seuls de ma bouche, comme si mon cerveau me contrôlait."

Oliver éclata de rire et la fit s'arrêter.

"Bon je vais t'enlever le bandeau. Tu es prête?"

Elle hocha la tête et attendit que la barrière qui lui bloquait la vue ne tombe. Quelques secondes après, sa vue lui revint, elle leva les yeux devant le bâtiment pour voir l'enseigne. "Karaok'e". Un grand sourire naquit sur son visage angélique suivit d'un "Oh mon dieu!". Elle se retourna et serra Oliver dans ses bras. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir, il lui rendit son étreinte. L'informaticienne réalisa son geste et se sépara de son ami.

"Oh je suis désolée, j'ai tendance à réagir exagérément lorsque je suis heureuse...

-Alors ça te plaît?

-Évidemment! J'adore chanter et... Oh... Je viens de comprendre l'indice que tu m'as donné. Je chante si souvent que ça au travail?

-Disons qu'il n'y a plus un seul employé de Queen Consolidated qui n'a pas entendu ta voix."

Elle rougit et lui lança un sourire timide.

"Je ne suis pas allé dans un karaoké depuis mes dix-sept ans je crois.

-Tant que ça? Mais ça fait une éternité!

-Hé!"

Elle lui colla un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule.

"Ce n'est pas parce que c'est mon anniversaire que tu as le droit de dire que je suis vieille!"

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.

"Bon, et si on entrait? Les autres nous attendent à l'intérieur..."

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit dans le bâtiment. C'était une grande salle aménagée dans une ambiance privée très chaleureuse et accueillante. Ils avaient le club pour eux ce soir et comptaient bien en profiter.

Lorsque la blonde entra dans la pièce, tout le monde se jeta sur elle pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Diggle, Lyla, Roy, Thea, Sara et Laurel. Tout le monde était là. Elle était heureuse, elle savait que ses amis n'étaient pas tous là, après tout, elle n'avait jamais présenté ses anciens camarades du M.I.T. mais elle était très contente d'avoir les meilleurs présents. Le repas fut apporté, les chansons demandées. Felicity commença, accompagnée de Thea et Lyla. Elle refusait de monter seule sur scène pour la première chanson. Ils commencèrent donc par les One Republic, "Something I need". Ce n'était que la première mais Felicity était déjà prise dans l'ambiance, comme tout le monde. Une salve d'applaudissement retentit, l'interprétation avait été parfaite. Felicity retourna à sa place, elle s'assit juste à côté d'Oliver et Diggle. Son sourire n'avait jamais été aussi éclatant. Ce fut au tour des garçons de monter sur scène. Diggle se débrouillait très bien, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Oliver et Roy.

"Je crois que je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un chanter aussi faux!"

La remarque de Thea fit rire tout le monde, même les deux concernés.

"Ils ne donnaient pas de cours de chant sur l'île, et toi Roy, quelle est ton excuse?

-Tu sais, j'étais trop occupé à voler le sac à main de ta sœur pour apprendre à chanter..."

Ils rirent tous les deux et se rassirent. Sara entraîna Laurel, Lyla et Felicty pour la troisième chanson. Les quatre voix s'accorderont parfaitement. La chanson fut grandiose, peut-être la meilleure interprétation de "Broken" de Leona Lewis qu'Oliver n'avait jamais entendu. Elles avaient toutes été parfaites et pourtant, il n'avait d'yeux que pour une seule: Felicity. Son regard pétillant d'énergie et de joie lorsqu'elle chantait... Elle était magnifique.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la même bonne humeur, ils mangèrent, chantèrent, dansèrent, rirent à en pleurer. A tel point qu'ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Lorsque deux heure approcha, le gérant du club vint les avertir qu'il serait bientôt l'heure. Une dernière chanson. Felicity se leva et lui murmura un titre de chanson à l'oreille.

"Je voudrais chanter la dernière toute seule si ça ne vous dérange pas."

Tout le monde lui sourit en lui disant qu'après tout, c'était son anniversaire.  
Cette chanson lui tenait à cœur, elle lui tenait à cœur car il s'agissait de son histoire, ou plutôt, de la leur, à Oliver et elle. Lorsque la musique démarra, elle tapa du pied au rythme des instruments. Au bout de quelques secondes, sa voix mélodieuse chanta cette chanson qu'elle écoutait si souvent en pensant à Oliver: Superman de Taylor Swift.

"Tall, dark and superman  
Grand, sombre et surhomme

He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away  
Il met ses papiers dans sa serviettes et s'en va

To save the world or go to work  
Pour sauver le monde ou travailler

It's the same thing to me  
C'est la même chose pour moi

He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition  
Il a les yeux de sa mère, les ambitions de son père

I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him  
Je me demande s'il sait à quel point il me manque

I hang on every word you say, yay  
Je m'accroche à chaque mot que tu dit

And you smile and say, "How are you? "  
Tu souris et tu dis "Comment vas-tu?"

I say, "Just fine"  
Je réponds "Juste bien"

I always forget to tell you, I love you,  
I love you... forever  
J'oublie tout le temps de te dire, je t'aime, je t'aime... Pour toujours

I watch superman fly away  
Je regarde Superman s'envoler

You've got a busy day today  
Tu as eu une grosse journée aujourd'hui

Go save the world, I'll be around  
Va sauver le monde, je serais par-là

I watch superman fly away  
Je regarde Superman s'envoler

Come back I'll be with you someday  
Reviens, je serais avec toi un jour

I'll be right here on the ground  
Je serais juste là sur terre

When you come back down  
Quand tu atterriras

Tall, dark and beautiful  
Grand, sombre et beau

He's complicated, he's irrational  
Il est compliqué, il est irrationnel

But I hope someday you'll take me away and save the day, yeah  
Mais j'espère qu'un jour tu m'emmèneras et sauveras le jour

Something in his deep brown eyes has me sayin'  
Quelque chose dans son profond regard marron me fait dire

He's not all bad like his reputation  
Qu'il n'est pas aussi mauvais que sa réputation

And I can't hear one single word they say  
Et je ne peux écouter aucun mot de ce qu'ils racontent

And you'll leave, got places to be and I'll be OK  
Et tu vas partir, aller la ou tu as à être et je serais OK

I always forget to tell you I love you, I loved you from the very first day  
J'oublie tout le temps de te dire que je t'aime, je t'aime depuis le tout premier jour

I watch superman fly away  
Je regarde Superman s'envoler

You've got a busy day today  
Tu as eu une grosse journée aujourd'hui

Go save the world I'll be around  
Va sauver le monde je serais par-là

I watch superman fly away  
Je regarde Superman s'envoler

Come back I'll be with you someday  
Reviens je serais avec toi un jour

I'll be right here on the ground  
Je serais juste là sur terre

When you come back down  
Quand tu atterriras

And I watch you fly around the world  
Et je te regarde voler autour du monde

And I hope you don't save some other girl  
Et j'espère que tu ne sauves pas d'autres filles

Don't forget, don't forget about me  
N'oublie pas, ne m'oublie pas

I'm far away but I never let you go  
Je suis loin mais je ne laisserais jamais partir

I'm lovestruck and looking out the window  
Je suis amoureuse et je regarde par la fenêtre

Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be  
N'oublie pas, n'oublie pas ou je serais

Right here wishing the flowers were from you  
Juste là, espérant que les fleurs étaient de toi

Wishing the card was from you  
Espérant que les cartes soient de toi

Wishing the call was from you  
Espérant que les cartes soient de toi

'Cause I loved you from the very first day  
Car je t'aime depuis le tout premier jour"

En chantant elle regarda Oliver. Son regard était pénétrant, puissant, rempli d'amour. Cette chanson c'était leur histoire. Tout le monde autour de la table ne pouvait pas comprendre à quel point elle était vraie. L'identité secrète, l'amour de Felicity qui était né dès la première fois qu'elle avait croisé son regard... Une larme coula le long de la joue de la blonde, discrète, elle passa inaperçue avec les lumières. Tout le monde applaudit, tout le monde sauf Oliver. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris, il était juste secoué par l'émotion et la dimension que Felicity avait donnée à la chanson.  
Il était temps de partir. Chacun embrassa une dernière fois l'informaticienne en lui souhaitant encore un bon anniversaire. Bientôt, il ne resta qu'elle et Oliver devant la salle.

"Je te ramène, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

-Ça ne me gêne pas."

Elle lui sourit et s'accrocha à son bras.

"C'était vraiment une super soirée! Merci mille fois!

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. Je suis vraiment content que ça t'ai plu."

Il conduisit en silence, écoutant les commentaires de Felicity sur les chansons chantées et les interprétations.

"Tu as vraiment une voix magnifique, je comprends pourquoi tu chantes autant au bureau."

Elle rougit.

"Merci."

Il se gara devant chez elle et alla lui ouvrir la portière. Il la raccompagna jusque devant la porte de chez elle. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte, il l'arrêta.

"Felicity...

-Mmh?"

Elle leva sa tête vers lui. Ils étaient proches, très proches. Elle sentait son souffle sur son visage.

"La dernière chanson que tu as chanté. Tu me regardais...

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça."

Elle souriait.

"Tu n'es obligé de vivre avec ça, oublie le tout simplement. Je ne pouvais juste pas passer à côté de l'occasion de la chanter...

-Felicity, je ne peux pas oublier."

Sa mine s'affaissa.

"Pourquoi?"

En guise de réponse, il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle lui répondit immédiatement, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Un baiser passionné, rempli d'amour. Elle rompit le baiser et ouvrit la porte pour laisser Oliver entrer.

"Je répète ma question mais avec un tout autre but. Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit?

-Peur de te perdre, de te mettre en danger... Les raisons sont multiples.

-Tu es un idiot Oliver Queen."

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et son contact fit frissonner Oliver.

"Je me fiche du danger, tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi, parce que je t'aime. Peu importe ce que tu vas bien pouvoir dire, ça ne changera jamais."

Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Pourquoi n'ai-je rien dit avant?"

Il posa son front contre celui de l'informaticienne.

"Je t'aime Felicity, depuis le tout premier jour."

Ils s'embrassèrent avec amour.

"Je crois que c'est le meilleur anniversaire que je n'ai jamais eu...

-Techniquement ce n'est plus ton anniversaire."

Elle sourit et se blottit dans ses bras.

"Ça restera quand même la plus belle soirée de ma vie."

Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Seul le clair de lune les éclairait, leur silhouette se découpait dans la nuit avec poésie. Deux corps, deux âmes, deux cœurs mais un seul et même puissant amour...

* * *

**Et voilà! Alors, ça vous a plu? **

**J'espère que oui! En tout cas je reviens vendredi avec le nouveau chapitre de "Un souvenir à écrire"! **

**Bisous :D**


End file.
